This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning or washing particulate material.
Many instances exist where it is necessary to periodically clean or wash particulate material. For example, swimming pool filter systems often incorporate filters which comprise particulate filter material through which the pool water is filtered. The particulate filter material must be periodically cleaned to maintain filtering efficiency. Another example is the case of gravel used in fish aquariums which should be cleaned or washed periodically.
The cleaning or washing of particulate material is a cumbersome and time consuming task as it is presently accomplished. In order to clean aquarium gravel, the gravel is removed from the previously drained aquarium and charged into a large washing tank where it is then sprayed for an extended period of time with a water wash which is then drained from the tank. This procedure is generally repeated several times until the gravel is sufficiently cleaned whereupon it is then returned to the tank. This procedure is time consuming and often is not as effective as would be desired. It is also difficult to return the gravel to the aquarium tank after washing has been completed.